Legendary Babies
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: The Legendaries as babies, children, and teens! With all the Legendaries out there, how did Arceus cope? Sucky summary but please R&R!
1. Babies Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I say I did, then I'm probably high on chocolate…which I'm not…at the moment…but there's a ten pound bar waitin for me…!

This chappy is when all the Legendaries are older babies/young toddlers, imagine them in chibi form to the extreme. In case you don't know what chibi means, imagine big eyes, big heads, and little bodies…And keep in mind that some of the Legendaries are a bit older than the others.

And for another note, there's too much Legendaries to fit in this one chappy, so if you want your fav Legendary to make a scene on the next chappy, feel free to ask in your reviews! I promise to make them have a more major 'screen time'.

On with the ficcy!

* * *

There was crying…from eight different Legendaries…at the same time…Arceus sighed. She knew, deep down, that she should've created these Pokemon one at a time…but no…she had to create them _all_ together so she could get it _all_ done and over with…She curse her laziness.

Standing up from her bed, she headed to the closest baby. It happened to be Groudon, crying in his sandbox. It was obvious that Kyogre, who was laying next to him in her kiddy pool, looking at her mini counterpart with a confused look, ruined the sand pile (Not a sand castle, a sand pile) he was building.

Chibi Groudon sniffled as he looked up at Arceus, his huge golden eyes glistening with tears. Arceus sighed as the baby Ground-type crawled up and tried to climb to her back. Of course, he was barely able to crawl in the first place, so that attempt failed miserably.

The Goddess Pokemon lifted him up with psychic energy and helped him to his destination. Now the moment she did, she noticed Kyogre's eyes about to water up. The orca struggled to get out of her pool, sending water and her play toys all over the place. She was whimpering.

Again, Arceus sighed and lifted the other chibi up to her back, where Groudon, feeling better, stared and made a tiny attempt to pounce on Kyogre playfully. The horse looking Pokemon headed to the next crier, her hooves clinking at each step.

"Alright, what's wrong over here?" she asked to nobody in particular, as she peeked over the edge of the doorway. It was Giratina. The baby of death, the moment he saw Arceus, stopped his crying, dragged himself over clumsily, and used all six of his stubby legs and his tail to cling to Arceus' right front leg.

This happens a lot, and if she had known it was the Underworld's future guardian that was bawling his eyes out, she wouldn't have come. After all, he'll cry for nothing in particular…probably just trying to annoy her.

On her way to the next baby-in-distress, she saw Rayquaza pulling himself across the floor using his tiny arms, as he didn't know how to fly. Like Giratina, he clung to her other front leg and twined his body around it for a more secure grip.

This was strange. All the chibis she meets seem to want to cling to her. It never happened before…. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and continued her trek of miniature Legendaries.

At the fourth baby, she saw Latias crying as Darkrai played with a toy meant for her. Latios was staring blankly into space, the look all babies seem to have. And Cressilia was watching near the corner. Rolling her eyes, Arceus took all four from the ground to her back, knowing that they'll probably do it themselves.

The other tearful baby made its way to her this time. Stumbling as he attempted to run to her, Mew stopped in front of the creator and sat down, holding his arms up as a signal to be carried. The only adult Legendary didn't disappoint him.

The three remainders were already in one room together. Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf were practically spouting waterfalls from their eyes. Arceus looked around for the source of their sadness, but saw nothing. Instead she heard something…

Their stomachs. The trio stopped at the sound and looked up at Arceus almost expectedly, Azelf sticking her tiny hand in her mouth to drool on it. Again Arceus sighed, wondering why she even bothered to create anything.

--

At mealtime, the Goddess Pokemon's frustrated mindset grew. Having manage to detach her cargo of chibis, she placed them in their respected high-chairs. Now she was using more psychic energy to feed them their special baby Pokemon food via spoons. The reason for her heightened agitation?

Giratina spat out his food again and knocked away the mushy stuff that was on his tray. Then, as if to further annoy his 'mother', he cried as loud and as long as his little lungs can go. When Arceus picked the spilt stuff up, Chibi Giratina stopped crying to reveal another problem.

Hiccups.

Rolling her eyes again, Arceus ignored him and looked around to check how the other babies were doing.

Suicune was ignoring the feeding spoon and was instead, making a drool bubble from her mouth. Raikou was watching her as Entei obediently continued his feeding time.

Kyogre was waving her flippers like it was an out-of-water exercise. Groudon was shoving his chibi paws into the food bowl itself before licking the limb off innocently.

Latios and Latias both stared blankly into space as their mouths stayed open to absent-mindedly receive the food. Their eyes were glowing a soft blue…

_Their first sight-sharing… _The unspoken sentence caused a proud smile to form on the Creator's face.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Giratina threw up on his tray. It didn't take a genius to know that this Underworld baby was going to continue to annoy her for the rest of her immortal life. She thought about infanticide, but that was too cruel and wasn't even worth being in her mind for even a second.

Giratina will get better as time goes on…right?

As the Ghost/Dragon-type resumed his insistent crying, the thought of infanticide returned…

--

As night fell, Arceus proceeded to tuck each little Legendary in their individual cribs. She smiled at each of their reactions to their beds.

Mew decided to hug his tail and suck his thumb as he went to snooze. Kyogre and Groudon both gave a cute little sleepy yawn, the Ground-type rubbing his eyes and the Water-type drooling. Rayquaza played with his blankets first, gripping it and giving it a few sharp jerks before curling up into a ball and closing his eyes.

Even Giratina snuggled with the pillow and sucked on his pacifier peacefully.

Exhausted to no end, Arceus returned to her bed and flopped down. Finally some peace and quiet. After a hard day of crying and screaming, most of which was hers…, it was nice to simply collapse and rest her tired eyes…

Midnight…

There was a screeching cry and Arceus shoved her head under the pillow.

"Giratina…" she muttered in a bored tone, as if it was an every night occurrence. So much for a restful sleep…

* * *

Not much point to this chapter, but that's what this stories all about! Don't forget to review and tell which Legendaries you want for the next chappy!


	2. Babies Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Morning and Giratina was, against all odds (and hopes), still crying loudly. The babies were already awake and some were watching him. Others were doing their own little infant things.

Palkia stared as a circular, twisty blue portal-like pattern appeared before him. Of course, he didn't link this thing to his powers and instead stuck his paw in. It made a tickling sensation, and the pink Legendary gave a babyish giggle, moving his tail up-and-down happily.

Dialga was standing on her shakey hind legs, leaning against the crib's barred walls to watch the deminsion spectacle, one of her front paws reaching out and waving to her counterpart. She was giggling just like him, huge eyes wide in wonder.

Celebi was making her first flying attempt, buzzing her wings as fast as she could manage. Arceus, fur ruined to show her exhaustion, walked in. At first she was listless, then she smiled at the scene before her. Giratina even stopped crying as everyone watched curiously.

Celebi managed to get into the air above her crib and kept buzzing those mini wings. Moltres flapped his own little wings, wanting to copy the fairy, but it got him nowhere. The Grass-type gave her own little giggle as she moved towards Palkia's crib. There, her efforts stopped and she fell onto the bed and was sucked into the portal. Instantly, Arceus became alarmed.

"Oh shit!" she couldn't help but call out. She ran towards the portal in question and reached in a hoof. She felt something grab hold and she pulled it out to reveal Chibi Celebi. The green Legendary looked up at her with gigantic blue eyes and gave a little happy smile, giving a hum. The Creator sighed and looked around at the staring babies. "Ignore that last word. That's a no-no."

Not that they understand what she was saying, but it seemed to have some impact. Giratina resumed his crying and Arceus placed Celebi in Shaymin's crib so the two can play. The chibi hedgehog tried to stand on his back legs and fell on top of Celebi, who giggled. They both stared at their gaurdian with their tiny smiles and glistening eyes. Arceus smiled back and turned to the other babies.

Lugia was making a high-pitched baby version of his song and Articuno was watching Zapdos drag his chest along the blankets, pushing himself along with his feet. The Ice-type made a delighted squeal, bouncing up-and-down. Kyogre joined the bird's squeal of happiness as she in turn watched Groudon roll on his back and grab his feet with his paws.

Arceus looked over at Heatran's crib and found the toad burrowing in his blankets. Sighing, she went over and removed the blanket from him. He looked up at her with a baby-version look of 'What'd you do that for?'

Finally, she couldn't ignore it any longer. Taking a deep breath, she went over and bent down before Giratina's crib. The chibi demon Legendary stopped crying and seemed to smirk at the Goddess. With a frustrated look, Arceus reached in with a hoof vacantly, wondering why she just didn't destroy this annoying pest.

"What am I going to do with you...?" she asked.

"Ba." the Renegade Pokemon answered, grabbing her limb in his front pair of legs and hugging it affectionately, nuzzling his face against it. Arceus didn't bother to stop a smile spreading to her face.

Now she remembered why she didn't get rid of him...

--

"Alright, little babies." Arceus said, everyone now in the living room. Mew was sitting on her head, sucking on his own pacifier, and Giratina found his usual spot of clinging to her front leg. Had there been any adults in the room, there was no way they were going to take her seriously. Especially since Giratina was drooling on her fur, but she didn't notice. "Please quiet down while I'm trying to read."

She didn't even know why she tried. Holding a book, titled _Practice for Legendary Motherhood_, before her in psychic energy, she frequently looked over it to make sure nobody's having accidents. Mew slid down her neck to her wheel, where he tried to stand and reach for it.

Rayquaza was drinking milk from his bottle, watching as Palkia chewed on his teething ring, Dialga trying to take it from him. Latias was playing with Latios, rolling around on the floor. Raikou was playing with a ball of yarn, getting in a loose tangle with the string. Arceus came over and took it from him to prevent anything going wrong. The mini tiger's eyes watered and he started to cry. Until Entei crawled over and pounced on him.

Lugia was waddling towards the couch, Moltres close behind. Both tried to jump up onto the piece of furniture, but they weren't even close. Again, Arceus had to stop her reading and help them up.

Kyogre sneezed and a spray of water covered both Groudon and Heatran. Both water-weakened Pokemon cried. Arceus shook her head and threw the book to the side, giving up. She walked over, Giratina making a happy gurgling sound at every step, and picked up the two Pokemon with psychic energy and placed them on her back. That always made the chibis feel better.

Of course, the moment she did that, she knew she was in trouble. All the babies stopped what they were doing (Which can be for the best, since Articuno and Zapdos was about to jump off the table…though how they got up there even Arceus didn't know…) and began to cry.

And the Goddess of Legendaries soon found herself covered in chibis yet again…

* * *

The next chapter will be for the Legendaries children years, like the human equivalent of a five or six year old. Again, mention what Legendaries you'd want to see next! Oh, yeah…and in your review of course.


	3. Children Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Due to the high demand for Mewtwo, I decided that I'll add him in my story. And Deoxys too...cause she's awesome like that...

* * *

"Wheeeee!"

Arceus, laying on the soft grass, looked up from the book that she was reading. They were at the playground that she had made for the now-a-bit-older chibis. And even the word 'older' wasn't much on physical sense. They were still tiny chibis, but now they could talk in rather high-pitched voices(even if it's with bad grammer...) and walk without difficulties. Those who hovered could, but the bird Legendaries couldn't get off the ground even if they tried their hardest.

"Hi hi!" Arceus looked down as Giratina walked up to her. The young dragon sat up on his hind pair of legs and lifted the first two pairs up at her. "Pick me uppy! Pick me uppy!"

The goddess sighed and lifted him up in psychic energy. Though Giratina wasn't much of a persistent cryer anymore, he made up for that by finding new ways to annoy her...like being demanding...and quite whiny if she doesn't do what he wants...and being very wishy-washy (on purpose). Like now...

"Put me downy! I wanna pway!" See...bad grammer...Again Arceus sighed and put him back to the ground, where he ran off to join the other chibis. She looked down at her book and found that it was covered in muddy footprints.

"Giratina!" she yelled. She had the reply immediatly from the out-of-sight culprit.

"Sahwee..."

--

"Come on Groudie!"

"Coming Ky-Ky!" Chibi Groudon waddled towards Kyogre as fast as his stubby legs could carry him. On his arms was water-wingies and he was making his way to the pool his mini counterpart was calling him from. He stopped at the edge of said body of water and looked in with huge, rather unsure eyes. Chibi Kyogre surfaced in front of him.

"Me teachy you to swim! Kay?" Groudon nodded, confident now that his friend was here. Kyogre reached a tiny flipper towards him and he was about to reach in his own paw to take it when Kyogre suddenly just started to twirl on the spot quite rapidly. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

Articuno nearby started giggling. After a bit, the twirling stopped and Chibi Lugia emerged from the pool to settle next to the ice bird, leaving Kyogre very dizzy (she had those swirly anime things for eyes).

"Yay Lu-Lu!" The blue bird started giggling again as Lugia smiled before looking at the swaying orca and the confused lizard.

"Me sahwee Ky-Ky." he apologized. Kyogre only fainted and Groudon had a giant '?' over his head.

--

Chibi Deoxys and Mewtwo were sitting at an ant-hill (anyone know an ant Pokemon?), looking at the tiny insects with a magnifying glass.

"Lookie! That one has wings! Just like Celebi!" Deoxys exclaimed excitedly. Mewtwo pushed his head closer to the glass.

"Lemme see, Oxy!" he exclaimed right back. He stared at the winged ant in fascination. Then, quite unexpectedly, Chibi Darkrai took the magnifying glass.

"Whacha lookie at?" he asked, looking at the ants though the glass. The device, being held at an angle, started to burn some of the insects. "Cool!"

Darkrai looked around as the other two chibi's stared in horror at the ant massacre. Poor things didn't even know what burnt them...The Dark-type spotted Cresselia under a tree, looking like she was reading a picture book (though it's hard to tell how, since the book was upside down...). With a look of mischief, he floated over and looked over the swan's shoulder, so to speak.

"Whacha readin?" he asked. Cresselia didn't even turn her head to look at him, instead, she flipped to another upside down page.

"I dunno." she answered truthfully. The pictures looked strange to her...why was that house flipped over? And when was the sky green like grass? She never noticed that stars looked like flowers...

Darkrai held the magnifying glass up and the result...was burning a hole in the page.

"Hey!" she screamed, eyes wide at the black edged burn. She turned to Chibi Darkrai, who was laughing. However, the phantom stopped when he noticed the look of puire evil on his counterpart's face.

"Uh oh." He turned and flew off, and angry Chibi Cresselia at his tail.

"Me gonna get you, Rai-Rai!"

--

Chibi Shaymin approached Chibi Jirachi, who was sitting Indian-style under the monkeybars with a strange cloth hat on her head. The star Legendary smiled at the headgehog. "Me the gweat weenie! Me gwant any wish!" she said as a means of introduction. Shaymin tilted his head in confusion.

"You mean jeenie?" he asked. Jirachi smile grew, closing her eyes.

"Nopey!" Suddenly, Chibi Mew, who was attempting to climb the bars fell on top of her. "Ow ow."

Mew sat up and looked down at Jirachi. "Oops. Sahwee weenie." Then he stood up and went to give the monkeybars a try again.

Shaymin just sat and vaguely wondered how this day is gonna end...

--

Ho-oh followed Moltres as he ran around in circles, flapping his flaming wings as fast as he could. He jumped occasionally, but didn't get airborne.

"Fasty Molty! Fasty! You can do it!" his friend urged as she ran on beside him. The said Fire-type was panting for breath, but he flapped even faster regardless. He made one last jump and actually managed to stay in the air for a few seconds. Then he made a rather ungraceful landing back to earth. But still...

"I did it, Hooty! I did it!" he exclaimed, throwing an exhausted wing in the air. Ho-oh jumped up and down excitedly, flapping her own wings. Like Moltres, she managed to stay up for a few seconds. She then tumbled beside him, and they looked at each other, smiling at their accomplishment.

--

"Ux...Ux..." Azelf looked at her yellow counterpart, Mesprit right next to her. The Mew-like Legendaries poked the unresponsive Pokemon. She looked at her pink companion. "Is he sweeping?"

"Me no know..." Mesprit answered uncertainly. Afterall, it's kinda hard to tell, since Uxie always has his eyes closed...

Azelf took a stick and proceeded poking him even more. Mesprit giggled, wagging her tail. Uxie opened his mouth and drooled. The two females cringed.

"Ewwwww." they responded at the same time before hovering off to find fun elsewhere. Meanwhile, Uxie sat up from the ground and wiped his mouth. Now free of the poking annoyances, he stood on his feet and walked in the opposite direction.

--

Suicune dug a hole in the sand box, before looking up to see if her two companions were here yet. No. As she got back to her digging, Regigigas and his three counterparts(?) sat down and started to build from the sand.

Raikou and Entei came over with toys (along with kitchen utensils) in their mouths. They put the objects inside the hole Suicune had now finished digging and proceeded to bury their goods.

"Kay, now to pway piwate, we need to find our buwied tweasure." Entei explained. The two nodded and all three went to sniff around the sandbox, even when they had just finished hiding their 'buried tweasure'.

--

Arceus scanned the playground and sat up. It was getting dark and they should be getting back inside soon. She stretched from her relaxed state and stood up fully, turning around to open the door back to the house. When suddenly, a towering shadow went over her.

She paused, wondering if it's a good idea to turn around. When she finally decided that there was no point in avoiding it, she turned back to face the chibis, and was faced with an amazingly large castle-shaped structure from the sand. She gaped in shock as the Regis stood atop their masterpiece.

"Beep!"

The chibis stared at this work, not knowing how to respond. Giratina made his way back to Arceus, who continued to stare as the Regis somehow opened a makeshift door and entered their sandy building.

"I got a secwet. Wanna know what?" the Underworld chibi asked. Arceus shook her head to snap out of it and looked down at Giratina with an exhasperated look. Was he just going to say or do something pointless, like always? Thinking this was a bad idea, she bent down to his level.

"What?" she inquired, forcing her voice to stay tender. Giratina once again stood on his hind legs and started to reach with the top two pair. Just as the goddess was about to assume that he wanted to be picked up again, he hugged her face, wagging his tail.

"I wuv wuv you!" he claimed, nuzzling her. After a very long time of having to force it, it was quite relieving to see Arceus give a real smile.

"I wuv wuv you too, Giratina."

* * *

Alright, you know how it goes! Please leave a review with your chosen Pokemon for the next chappy! Thank you!


End file.
